The purpose of this training grant is to train predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in a multidisciplinary approach to study the molecular basis of viral pathogenesis. The program brings together 19 accomplished investigators representing a broad range of virologic, immunologic, and structural and molecular genetics expertise. A common theme among these laboratories is the goal of elucidating molecular mechanisms of viral pathogenesis. Recent experience with the AIDS epidemic as well as with outbreaks of emerging viral diseases, virally induced autoimmune and neurodegenerative diseases, and the threat posed by bioterrorism underscores the need to train competent investigators in viral pathogenesis. The goals of this program are as follows: 1) to provide trainees with a solid experimental background in contemporary virology;2) to acquaint fellows with structural, immunologic, cell biological molecular biological and chemical approaches used to investigate viral pathogenesis over a broad range of model systems;3) to ensure that trainees have in addition to their specific experimental problem, an appreciation of the full range of critical issues and concepts of viral pathogenesis both from the point of view of virus and host. Applicants will be selected on the basis of their academic and research track records, letters of recommendation from their mentors and associates, and their commitment to a career in basic research. Specific efforts will be undertaken to identify and attract qualified candidates from underrepresented minorities. Scientific development of the postdoctoral fellows will be guided by: 1) carrying out an original basic research project in the laboratory of a member of the training grant faculty;2) regular presentation and critique of data in laboratory meetings and group retreats;3) immersion in the rich intellectual environment of The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI) with participation intensive seminar series and journal clubs sponsored by the pathogenesis, immunology, and molecular and cellular biology affinity groups: and 4) accessibility of highly sophisticated instrumentation and laboratory facilities. In addition, fellows are provided access to core and elective course options offered by the TSRI graduate program. It is our experience that such a training program produces well-rounded scientists who are able to contribute effectively to the field of viral molecular pathogenesis in an academic or research environment.